Remus Romance
by Riley Anne
Summary: This is honestly the best written work ive ever done. I havent even done better in English class.


Disclaimer: Is my name J.K. Rowling? No. So obviously I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, spells or items therin. Claimer: The plot is completely mine, as is the character Riley Anne, (Duh, it's my name), so please don't steal my ideas. Love ya lots!!! A/N: I have two pet peeves:  
  
Have you noticed that all the Remus Lupin fics are slash? Grrrr. (various sounds of annoyance.) J.K. Rowling created an amazing character in Remus. He's loving, sweet, shy, forgiving, intelligent.. need I go on? Even though he's a werewolf, it's impossible not to have girls head over heels in love with him!!  
  
These are truly annoying things. If you think so too, be sure to IM or email me. I'll be sure to put you in my good books. ^_~ Oh! And just so ya know, this is not slash and Remus finds a girl who wouldn't shun him if he were a were-grindylow!!  
  
Remus walked into the last train car. Hearing shouting, he thought it would be best to walk in unnoticed. He quietly shut the door. A girl his age was attempting to teach two boys and a girl about square routes, to no avail of course. The boy with no glasses and the girl were already asleep, but the boy with glasses seemed to be making a conscious effort to stay awake. All Remus could see was the back of her head, but even that was enough to make him want to see more. Her hair was a beautiful shade of blonde and was pulled back into a French braid. Her voice was so sweet and fairy-like, such a wonderful experience to here her talk. She seemed to be reaching the end of her lecture. "How can you not get this! It's so easy! Honestly! The square route of a number is just another way of saying, 'which number multiplied by itself equals the number inside the squiggly line! Therefore, the square route of 169 is.." "Thirteen," Remus said, shocking himself. The girl, not realizing that it was not one of her pupils who said this, continued on. "Right! Good show! And the square route of 225 is.wait." Realizing what was going on, the girl turned around. She saw Remus standing in the door. THUD The boy with the glasses had finally gone to sleep, and in doing so, fell to the floor. The young blonde sighed from frustration. "Doesn't look like your pupils are paying much attention," Remus said, bemusedly. "No, they're all cads. Too thick to understand. Would you like to sit down?" Remus hesitated a moment, then walked to the cushioned bench and sat down. She was a sight to see. She looked to be out 4'10", and seemed unbelievably thin. Her hair was gold. It positively glowed when the light hit it, but that wasn't even the most beautiful thing about her. Her dazzling jade green eyes were enchanting, even though she hid them behind her glasses. "Something wrong?" the girl asked. The other girl began to stir. Remus's head snapped in her direction. He sensed something terribly strange, and yet familiar about this girl. Ah! How silly of me! I forgot to introduce you to my friends! What's your name?" "Remus Lupin." Ah, Remus, the boy on the floor is James Potter, the other boy is Sirius Black, and.the girl." the girl started to speak falteringly, "Is Oak Silver." "And your name is?" "Ah! I forgot myself! Riley Anne Gold." Gold. Remus thought to himself, What a perfect name for this girl. Matches her hair. "We're finally here!" Oak said as the train began to slow. "Yes, we must wake Siri and James." After they woke up, the five first years left the train. "Firs' years this way!" A giant man yelled, "No more'n four to a boat!" Remus began to leave the other children. "Where do you think you're going?" Riley asked. "He didn't say four exactly, he said no more than four, so we could have a boat with 2 or 3." "You're coming with me?" Remus asked, confusedly. "Of course! I'm not leaving you alone!" Riley replied. Riley dragged Remus into the nearest empty boat. She got in and Remus followed suit, sitting across from her. Two boys also got into the boat. One was Lucius Malfoy, Remus would know that face anywhere, but the other boy he didn't recognize. The boy had greasy black hair. Remus's thoughts were interrupted. "Hello, I'm Lucius Malfoy, and this is my friend Severus Snape. You are?" He seemed to be speaking to Riley only, never taking his eyes off of her, making her blush furiously. Remus was not sure if it was the blush of a preteen in love, or the well known, 'I'm flattered, but please go away' blush. He hoped that it was the latter. "I'm Riley Anne Gold, and this is Remus Lupin. Pleased to meet you." She said in a forced polite tone. SPLASH Laughter was heard from the next boat. Riley looked over, angrily, because she had gotten wet, but when she saw who it was, began to laugh. What a tinkling sound. "Oak, Siri, why are you so mean to James? It seemed that Oak and Sirius had pushed James into the lake. Lucius, fighting for Riley's attention, said, "Oh look, we're here." As if it weren't obvious that they had stopped moving. Riley and Remus met up with the other three and walked through the door, where a tall witch was standing. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagal. Please come in. We shall begin the Sorting." She led the first years into a dining room with candle lit tables and a ceiling that looked like the stars in the sky outside. A hat that was sitting on the stool began to sing a very long song. When it was done, Professor McGonagal began to read names off a list. Many people were called Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape became Slytherins. Sirius Black, James Potter, Oak Silver, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, and even Remus became Gryffindors. Riley's name was called. She walked slowly up to the stool and sat down. McGonagal placed the hat on her head. Ravenclaw people seemed confident that she would be in there house. Lucius Malfoy was muttering "Slytherin" over and over. Remus, Oak, Sirius, and James were silently praying she'd be in Gryffindor. The hat opened its mouth and said.  
  
Well, that's all for now. Haven't decided were to put her. Please R+R! Love ya!! ^_~ 


End file.
